fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 076
A War Among Angels Summary Featured Duels Aamira Davis vs. Christina Ramirez The duel is an Action Duel set to the Field Spell: "Rising Air Currents." Turn 1: Christina Christina finds her Spell Card "Trade-In," which she activates, discarding "Tualatin" to draw two cards. Christina sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Aamira Aamira activates "Hecatrice" in her hand, discarding it to add "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" to her hand from her Deck. Aamira activates Continuous Spell: "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen," which will allow her to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand so long as she controls no monsters. She uses "Valhalla's" effect to Special Summon "Airknight Parshath" in Attack Position ( 5/1900/1400). "Parshath" attacks Christina's set monster, revealed to be "Giant Germ" ( 2/1000/100), who is destroyed, and "Parshath" inflicts piercing battle damage (Christina 4000 > 2200). Upon destruction by battle, "Giant Germ" inflicts 500 to Aamira as damage (Aamira 4000 > 3500). "Giant Germ" then Special Summons two more copies of itself from Christina's Deck in Attack Position. Christina activates "Damage Condensor," to discard one card and Special Summon "Sphere of Chaos" from her Deck in Attack Position (1600/0). "Parshath" allows Aamira to draw one card. Aamira sets two cards. Turn 3: Christina Christina sacrifices a copy of "Giant Germ" to Tribute Summon "Sky Scourge Invincil" ( 6/2200/1600), and "Invincil's" effect prevents Aamira from activating Trap Cards so long as it is face-up on the field. "Invincil" attacks and destroys "Parshath" (Aamira 3500 > 3200). Aamira found an Action Spell Card, but she fails to activate it in time. "Sphere of Chaos" attacks directly (Aamira 3200 > 1600). Christina switches "Giant Germ" into Defense Position. She sets one card. Turn 4: Aamira Aamira activates "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen's" effect to Special Summon a "Shining Angel" (1400/800) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Hysteric Fairy" ( 4/1800/400). Aamira overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Butterfly Ocean Princess Stillia" in Attack Position (2400/1800), who can attack monsters for each of its Xyz Materials. "Stillia" attacks "Invincil;" Christina finds and activates the Action Card: "Flight" to increase "Invincil's" ATK by 600 (2200 > 2800). Aamira activates her Action Spell: "Great Wing," to increase "Stillia's" ATK by 1000 (2400 > 3400) until the End Phase. "Stillia" overpowers and destroys "Invincil" (Christina 2200 > 1600). Turn 5: Christina Christina Normal Summons "Buten" (200/300). She tunes "Sphere of Chaos" and "Giant Germ" with "Buten" to Synchro Summon "Chaos Goddess" in Attack Position (2500/1800). Christina activates "Chaos Goddess'" effect to discard "Little Fairy" and Special Summon "Invader of Darkness" from her Graveyard in Attack Position (2900/2400). "Invader of Darkness" prevents Christina from activating Quick-Play Spell Cards and thus Action Cards. Christina banishes a copy of "Giant Germ," "Tualatin," "Buten," and "Little Fairy" to Special Summon "Sky Scourge Enrise" from her hand in Attack Position ( 8/2400/2000). Christina activates "Enrise's" effect to banish "Stillia" at the cost of attacking. Aamira activates Continuous Trap: "Miraculous Descent" to Special Summon "Stillia" from banishment in Attack Position. Aamira then activates "Safe Zone" to prevent "Stillia's" destruction by battle and card effect. "Chaos Goddess" and "Invader of Darkness" attack but do not destroy "Stillia" though damage calculation is applied normally (Aamira 1600 > 1500 > 1100). Christina sets one card. Turn 6: Aamira Aamira activates "Rank-Up-Magic Possessed Chaos" to overlay "Stillia" with its Xyz Materials and Xyz Summon "Lilac Butterfly Queen Stillia" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Aamira then draws one card. She then equips "Lilac Queen" with "Malevolent Nuzzler," increasing its ATK by 700 (2800 > 3500). "Lilac Queen" is ale to attack all monsters on the Christina controls once each. She attacks and destroys "Chaos Goddess" and "Invader of Darkness" (Christina 1600 > 600 > 0). Aamira wins. Featured Cards Navigation